Darmiken
Darmiken (A.K.A. Darmiken UTTP) is an antagonist character who is created by PokémonComedian2004 The United States Vyond Gamer in Fall 1997, This series called "The Awful Life of Darmiken " was made by PokémonComedian1974 The United States Vyond Gamer on September 16, 2002. He is only son of Danierm, Kariana, Tarnea, and Maxie and a big time troublemaker who is always "grounded, beaten, killed, and sent to various countries" and more. He is also Bongo and Ken's best friend and Caillou's archenemies. He hates Christmas because he is always on Santa's naughty list because of his troublemaking actions, Also his family go too harsh on him. Bio Darmiken is a troublemaker with nothing to stop at. He kills various characters with various weapons. His family hates him because of his troublemaking actions, (He was abused by his family for no reason and that explains it). He was born in October 5th, 2003 in GoAnimate City which is now Vyond City due to GoAnimate being changed to Vyond. Darmiken got a hatebase by every brain dead user except for a few friends he had. He still goes to school due to his bad behavior. He hates preschool TV show and cartoon characters (Except for Dora and Franny). He is often beaten by various good characters. Darmiken's abusive family cuss at him a lot and often beat him up until he's dead. He Full Name is Darmiken Godin. List of Villainous Acts Abusing good users and characters Killing good users and characters with various weapons. Liking bad users Ranting on good users and TV shows (Except for Dora and Franny) Bullying good users and characters Killing preschool TV show characters with various weapons. Swearing at good users and characters Calling good users and characters the N word He's yelled at good users for making grounded videos out of him Beating up good users and characters Killing cartoon characters with various weapons Bulling Grand Chase Warriors List of Punishment Acts His family giving him a punishment days (Which that's child abuse and torture) He has beated up by good users and characters He got concussion time by good users and characters His family grounding him His dad beating him up with a belt His mom spanking his butt His brother beating him up with a baseball bat His sister slapping him with her hand His dad, mom, brother, or sister forces him to drinking hot sauce His dad, mom, brother, or sister forces him to play Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (It's Darmiken got jumpscared by various animatronics on this Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted games, Which this Five Nights at Freddy's game was released on August 8th, 2014 and this Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted game was released on May 28th, 2019) His family forces him to watch TV shows or preschool TV shows (Except for Dora) Gallery DarmikenUTTP Icon.jpg|Darmiken UTTP's icon. Darmiken.jpg|Darmiken was created by PokémonComedian1974 The United States Vyond Gamer on Fall 1997. Category:Bullies Category:Cyberbullies Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:WORST Category:Big Bad Category:Big Jerks Category:Troublemakers Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded people Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad People Category:Evil Characters Category:Very Evil Characters Category:Destroyers of Worlds Category:Destoryers Category:Grand Chase Haters Category:Violent Characters Category:Killers Category:Murderer Category:Mean Characters Category:Mean Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:2019 deaths Category:Dead Users Category:Enemies of Grand Chase